My house
by Flea78
Summary: Clac clac clac... Quand la propriétaire est énervée il vaut mieux ne pas la provoquer. Malheureusement Emma ne semble pas avoir compris l'idée...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) nouvelle histoire qui je espère sera courte haha Emma et Regina pourquoi pas? J'aime la dualité du coup c'est normal que j'y touche ^^**

 **Par contre je préviens d'avance que je risque d'énerver plusieurs fans avec cette hisoitre (j'avoue ça m'amuse gnark gnark ^^ )**

* * *

Clac clac clac clac.

Emma est tranquillement installée dans son canapé lorsqu'elle entend ce son qui, elle le sait, lui apportera des ennuis. La cause de ce cliquètement régulier s'approche, elle peut sentir la peur monter en elle mais aussi un peu d'excitation. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais elle adore confronter le démon qui vient tous les mois frapper à sa porte.

Clac clac clac… Toc toc

Deux coups fermes et secs. Cela sonne comme un avertissement pour la suite des événements. Emma pourrait se dépêcher pour aller ouvrir la porte, mais elle préfère se lever très lentement et traîner dramatiquement ses pieds sur le sol. Elle est bien consciente qu'elle aggrave son cas et ça l'amuse.

Toc Toc

Ces deux coups-ci sont nettement plus forts, comme si la personne de l'autre côté de la porte essayait de la défoncer.

« Pas trop tôt ! » lui lance Regina Mills dès que la porte lui est ouverte.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Regina. »

« Ne prétendez pas que la politesse est l'une de vos priorités miss Swann, nous savons toutes les deux que c'est un trop gros effort pour vous. »

« Vous avez raison, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux enfin te tutoyer Regina ? » Emma lui lance un sourire coquin puis s'appuie contre le cadran de la porte. Regina roule des yeux devant la question.

« Hors de question Miss Swan. »

« Pourquoi ? On se connait depuis longtemps non ? »

« Beaucoup trop longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Et après tout ce temps on continue à se comporter comme des étrangères... »

« Et c'est pour le mieux. » Rétorque Regina en sortant un dossier de son sac de marque. « Vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Premier avertissement Miss Swann. »

« Et moi qui pensais que je vous manquais… »

« Hahaha ! Non. Je vous laisse ça et on se voit au prochain rappel puisque je sais que vous ne comptez pas payer de sitôt. » lui dit la belle brune en lui tendant le dossier. Emma le saisit lentement tout en soutenant Regina du regard.

« C'est seulement pour avoir le plaisir de vous revoir Regina. »

« Vous devriez avoir peur de me revoir Swann, je suis connue pour être assez… cruelle. »

« Je suis courageuse. Assez pour vous demander de venir boire un verre avec moi. » Emma lance un clin d'œil à Regina tout en espérant qu'elle accepte cette fois ci. Après la douzième fois cela devrait fonctionner non ?

« Vous êtes vraiment persistante. Ou alors complètement débile pour ne pas comprendre que non c'est non. » Regina retient un sourire puis tourne les talons, laissant la blonde toujours appuyée contre sa porte. Elle fait attention à marcher de manière chaloupée car elle sait très bien que chacun de ses mouvements est observé par Emma. Elle entend d'ailleurs cette dernière appeler derrière elle.

« Allez Regina ! Vous devriez vraiment me laisser une chance, peut-être que ça m'encouragerait à payer le loyer ! »

« Et vous vous devriez prendre mes menaces au sérieux. » lui répond Regina sans même se retourner. Quelques secondes plus tard elle a déjà disparu dans un autre couloir laissant Emma toute seule avec son air rêveur et son avertissement. Cette dernière soupire en se rappelant du document et des quelques derniers billets qui lui reste pour se nourrir. Emma est fauchée comme les blés. Mais elle aime voir sa magnifique propriétaire frapper à sa porte donc elle se dit que cela peut-attendre.

Une lettre. C'est ce qu'a reçu Emma ce matin. Pas de belle brune aujourd'hui, juste un papier impersonnel lui rappelant à quel point elle est sans le sou. Elle prend d'ailleurs la chose avec beaucoup de moins d'humour que d'habitude. Non, elle est énervée et déçue. Cela fait six ans qu'Emma habite dans l'immeuble et à chaque ''oubli'' de sa part, Regina venait lui remonter les bretelles en personne. C'était une attraction pour Emma que de voir sa propriétaire venir s'énerver sur le pas de sa porte. Elle pensait qu'un petit lien s'était créé entre elles mais _Miss Mills_ vient de lui montrer qu'il n'en n'est rien. Elle est juste une ratée de locataire qui ne paie pas son loyer à temps.

« Comment je vais trouver cette somme moi ? » Se demande-t-elle. Depuis qu'elle est suspendue elle galère à payer quoique ce soit. Elle est une bonne policière, elle aime son boulot même si elle est assez paresseuse. Malheureusement un contrôle médical juste après l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie a suffi à la faire passer pour un toxico. Elle voyait d'abord ça comme des vacances mais il est clair qu'à présent elle a besoin d'argent.

« _Allo ? »_

 _«_ Allo Mr Wallas, c'est Emma Swan. C'est pour savoir s'il y avait moyen…que… je reprenne service ? »

« _Nan Swan, en tout cas pas tant que j'ai une attestation des AA. »_

 _«_ Voyons Wallas, un peu d'herbe n'a jamais tué personne ! Je ne suis pas une droguée ! »

« _Je m'en fous, droguée ou pas t'as toujours été anti-productive au poste ! Trouve des fichues attestation et motivation sinon n'espère même pas remettre les pieds ici. »_

 _Emma râle lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son boss a raccroché. Elle n'aura pas d'argent… Mais cette fois ci aura-t-elle un lettre ou belle -rune pulpeuse ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, voilà la suite :) Merci pour les commentaires ;)**

* * *

« Fonds insuffisants ?! » Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent lorsque le distributeur refuse de lui fournir quelques billets « Bordel, manquait plus que ça… »

Elle retourne vers son immeuble le dos courbé et les pieds lourds. Ne pas travailler est assez amusant jusqu'au moment où l'on se rappelle pourquoi on doit le faire : se nourrir. Il ne reste que du pain à hot dog et de la bière dans les placards d'Emma, et même elle est forcée de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne saura pas vivre avec ça.

« Hey Emma ! » Mary Margaret la salue alors qu'elle rentre dans le hall.

« Hey… »

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air toute triste. »

« Oui, quelques petits soucis, rien de grave. »

« Viens boire un verre de lait chaud chez moi, je suis sûre qu'une oreille attentive te fera le plus grand bien ! »

« Oh… C'est pas nécessaire. » Répond Emma en espérant que sa voisine de palier lâche l'affaire. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas puisqu'elle la prend par le bras et l'entraine dans son appartement. Elle l'installe gentiment dans un canapé et s'occupe de préparer les tasses de lait chaud ''avec son ingrédient secret ''.

Une fois seule dans le salon, Emma observe les alentours et soupire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas passer du temps avec sa voisine, non, c'est une femme charmante, passionnée, altruiste, bonne cuisinière, ect… La plupart du temps elle apprécie sa compagnie. Mais il y a quelques points chez MM qui la mettent mal à l'aise. Elle est toute ce qu'Emma n'est pas. Et il est parfois impossible d'en faire abstraction. Comme maintenant lorsqu'elle est assise dans ce canapé rose, au milieu de cet appartement qui sent la fleur et l'amour inconditionnel.

« Voilà ! » Mary Margaret tend à la blonde une tasse décorée de fleurs.

« Merci. » Lui répond celle-ci avant de prendre une gorgée et de se brûler la langue. « Ouch ! »

« Oh mince c'est trop chaud ?! Attends je vais t'aider ! » Avant même qu'Emma ait le temps de protester, elle s'empare de sa tasse et souffle dessus vigoureusement. Tellement fort qu'elle postillonne dans le récipient.

« Tiens, maintenant c'est délicieusement tiède ! »

« Euh… Merci ? » Lui répond une Emma légèrement dégoûtée.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Alors, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Hé bien j'ai des problèmes… »

« Avec ta belle-mère ? »

« Hein ? Non c'est pas ça. »

« Reste quand même sur tes gardes, ce sont les pires… »

« Heu…ok. Non j'ai des problèmes financiers… »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide et mon boss m'a suspendue. Je n'ai donc plus un rond pour manger. Et pour couronner le tout, Regina Mills me met la pression pour que je paie mon loyer. J'ai déjà eu 3 avertissements »

Le visage de Mary Margaret blanchit en entendant le nom de la propriétaire. C'est qu'elle a peur d'elle. Elle est mortifiée à chaque fois qu'elle croise la diablesse en talon aiguille de telle sorte qu'elle baisse les yeux et longe rapidement le mur. Elle peut d'ailleurs sentir que ce comportement apporte du plaisir à Regina Mills. Cette femme est malsaine et diabolique. Elle a peur d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Emma.

« Oh Emma, il faut que tu règles ce problème au plus vite ! Avant qu'elle… »

« Qu'elle quoi ? »

« …Avant qu'elle ne te tue ! »

 _Vraiment de plus en plus timbrée la Blanchard._ Pense Emma en se retenant de rire.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique Mary Margaret, Regina est terrifiante mais jamais elle ne tuerait quelqu'un. »

« Demande ça à Mr. Jones qui habitait au 5ème ! Oh mais attends… Il est MORT ! »

« T'exagères. »

« Non ! Et tu seras la prochaine. Ecoute, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, je te considère comme ma propre fille et… »

« On a à peu près le même âge tu sais. »

« Et je suis prête à tout pour t'aider ! » Continue Mary Margaret. Elle se lève et va chercher une tirelire en forme de cochon. Elle la casse violemment avec un marteau et ramasse son contenu.

« Tiens Emma, avec ça tu pourras être épargnée par Regina. »

Emma regarde la somme qu'elle vient de recevoir et se demande comment réagir. Il y a en tout et pour tout… 25$. Le geste est admirable mais il est clair que sa voisine n'a jamais payé une seule facture de sa vie, laissant la tâche à son prince charmant.

« Merci… »

« Mais derien ! » Elle prend ensuite Emma dans ses bras et la berce. Cette dernière commence d'ailleurs à se sentir très mal à l'aise et essaie de trouver une excuse pour s'échapper. Alors qu'elle scanne la pièce son regard tombe sur quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

« Heu Mary Margaret ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi il y a un raton laveur dans ton salon ? »

« C'est Hercule ! Je l'ai recueilli la semaine dernière. » Elle lâche Emma et se penche pour caresser l'animal sauvage. Emma tire une grimace de dégoût.

« Regarde comme il est mignon ! Et écoute ce bruit, on dirait qu'il ronronne ! »

« Non, on dirait plutôt qu'il va te mordre. »

« Haha n'importe quoi ! Il est beaucoup trop chou pour ça. »

« Si tu le dis… Bon je vais te laisser. »

« Déjà ? J'ai aussi des pigeons dans la salle de bain, tu ne veux pas les voir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Merci pour ton écoute et ton aide, à bientôt. »

« Bye Emma ! Reviens quand tu veux ! »

* * *

Toc Toc

Silence

Toc Toc

Silence

« Miss Swan ? »

Emma se cache en dessous de la table de sa cuisine et fait semblant de ne pas être là. Elle est excitée de savoir que Regina s'est déplacée pour elle, mais en même temps elle redoute l'affront. Elle est après tout en tort, et pas des moindres puisqu'elle n'est pas capable de payer son loyer.

Toc Toc toc

« Miss Swan, je sais que vous êtes là ! Votre immondice jaune est garée en face de l'immeuble. »

Immondice ? Comment ose-t-elle ?

Emma se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup sec.

« C'est un modèle qui vaut une petite fortune de nos jours ! Vous saviez qu'en 1968, on… »

« Bonjour Miss Swan. Economisez votre salive, je n'en ai rien à cirer. » La coupe Regina qui est d'ailleurs fière d'avoir su pousser les bons boutons pour que sa locataire ouvre. « Quatrième. Avertissement. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non ? » Emma n'en a jamais dépassé 3, et elle commence à avoir peur.

« Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me montrer… moins tolérante. Je veux mon loyer et je l'aurais, quitte à me retrousser les manches. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous apprendre le français maintenant Miss Swan. » Elle rit à gorge déployée à sa propre ''blague'' puis continue : « Le loyer a intérêt à être payé avant la fin du mois. »

« C'est-à-dire que… j'ai quelques… » Rouge de honte, Emma baisse les yeux et tente le tout pour le tout même si son ego lui crie de ne pas faire ça.

« Quelques ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment… »

« Vraiment ? » Regina s'impatiente et lève ses sourcils au plus son interlocutrice s'égare dans ses baragouinages.

« J'ai pas l'argent. »

« Et en quoi cela est censé être mon problème ? »

« Hé bien, je suis locataire depuis plusieurs années et je me suis dit… »

« Que j'allais vous faire une faveur ? »

Défaite, Emma lève des yeux plaidant vers son interlocutrice. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi basse qu'aujourd'hui et elle se promet intérieurement que ça n'arrivera plus jamais (même si elle a le sentiment qu'effectivement, ça arrivera encore avec Regina Mills).

« Le feriez-vous ? »

Un fou rire lui sert de réponse. Sa propriétaire se tient les côtes tellement elle se bidonne.

« Non. » Dit-elle finalement en essuyant une larme de rire. « Vous m'avez prise pour qui ? Mère Teresa ? »

« Je sais pas, je me suis que peut-être vous auriez un cœur sous ce bonnet D. »

« Je m'en suis séparée depuis bien des années ma chère… »

« Et je suppose que vous l'avez ensuite dévoré. Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous êtes aussi coincée. Ça doit être dur de chier un cœur de pierre. »

Regina n'aime pas se faire insulter. Surtout par une petite arrogante immature. Elle enfonce un doigt sur le sternum d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle hisse de douleur.

« Faites attention à ce qui sort de votre grande bouche Miss Swan. »

Emma repousse sa main sans ménagement. « Sinon quoi ? »

« Un accident est vite arrivé. » Les deux femmes se toisent. Celles aux yeux verts cherche à savoir s'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie et celle aux yeux bruns appuie encore plus son regard pour montrer à quel point elle est sérieuse. Ce duel dure depuis quelques instants maintenant et aucune des deux ne semble prête à le perdre.

« Le loyer doit être payé le 31. »

Emma grogne et se recule. Regina lui lance un regard victorieux puis tourne les talons non sans lancer une dernière provocation.

« Si vous avez vraiment besoin d'argent, vous n'avez qu'à arpenter les rues. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une panoplie de personnes prêtes à lâcher quelques billets pour une blonde de votre genre. »

Ce à quoi Emma répond en claquant violemment la porte. Elle a perdu face à Regina et elle ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, on frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte d'Emma. Elle râle puis se lève, peinée de rater quelques minutes de Rizzoli and Isles.

« Quoi ? » Lâche-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Son humeur est vraiment désastreuse et ce n'est pas pour son voisin du dessus qu'elle va s'améliorer.

« Bonsoir Miss Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Emma a vraiment du mal à supporter cette vieille fouine boiteuse. Il lui file la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'il sourit.

« J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez des soucis financiers et je pense pour pouvoir vous aider contre échange de vos services. »

Emme pâlit, repensant aux paroles de Regina.


End file.
